I Think I'm Falling For You
by AusllyFan
Summary: When Dez goes out of town for a week, this leaves Austin with nobody to hang out with. So who does he go to? None other than Ally Dawson of course. Will they realize feelings hidden deep inside when left alone with each other for a week? Or will tension and complications arise? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! This one will also be a multichapter story. This one is better than my other stories I think, although it is still the same fluffy auslly concept. But those types are the easiest to write. But like I said, I am working on a much longer story that will be a little different than what I normally write. But enough details about that let's focus on this one! Read and Review please!**

AUSTIN POV:

I was at my house sitting around with nothing to do. I could go to the mall, I thought. I live right next to the Miami Beach Mall. I could literally walk out my back door, go around a few bushes, and I'm in the food court of the mall. I was usually there a lot because it was pretty much my backyard. I also liked this advantage because SonicBoom was in the mall complex which means it was easy to visit Ally whenever we wanted to meet up or work on a song. What most people don't know though, is that she lives there too. The entire upstairs is just the practice room and Ally and her dads bedroom. There is an employees only door downstairs at the corner that has a bathroom and a kitchen with some couches and a TV. The gang hangs out in there sometimes(thats what we call us, me ally trish and dez). But most of the time we just chill out in the practice room, or watch movies in Ally's room. Suddenly thinking of SonicBoom made me want to go there. I had nothing better to do, so I hopped out my window and made my way to the store. I know I could use the front door, but it wasn't as fun.

I got to the opening of the store and saw Ally sitting at the piano bench with Nelson. He was such an awkward little kid, but all of us loved him anyway.

"Hey Ally!...and Nelson!" I said.

"Hey Austin!" She said as her face lit up in a smile. Nelson just turned to look at me and waved.

"Alright Nelson, piano lesson over. I'll be right back with a note for your next lesson." and with that she quickly flitted up to the practice room. Nelson turned to look at me with his eyes squinted and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Listen, buddy. Keep your 'pretty boy' hands off my woman!" Nelson shouted sternly.

"What are you talking about Nelson?!" I asked, totally shocked.

"C'mon, is no secret that you like Ally. But she is my woman and you can't have her!" He said still angry.

I was still trying to make sense off this. First that Nelson had a crush on Ally, second, that he thought I did too. I remember both Trish and Dez mentioning something to me about our 'just friends' relationship. But I don't like Ally like that. Do I? Well so far, that's three people that have noticed it, one of them being an eight year old. Just as I was trying to make sense of Nelson's tantrum and my thoughts, Ally was coming back down the stairs with a slip of paper for Nelson.

"Here you go buddy." She said handing him the slip.

"Thank you Ally" he said fluttering his eyes. I could hardly contain the laughter inside me. After Nelson accepted the note and left, I hopped up and sat on the counter. I usually did this. I don't know why, I guess it just made a good seat.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Ally.

"I don't know. I was just bored and I wanted something fun to do, so I thought of you." I said sarcastically.

"You needed fun, and you thought of ME?" She said laughing, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm pretty desperate. Trish was working and Dez is out of town with his family." I said still laughing.

"Well, what do you wanna do? The shop has been pretty dead today, so I could afford to close up for today." She explained.

"Well," I said thinking, "We could go get some lunch while we think it over" I suggested.

"Sounds great." She said smiling. For no more than three seconds we just sat there in silence looking at each other. It was awkward so I hopped down and turned the open sign to closed to break the silence. She got her keys and locked up the shop as we walked to the food court. We sat down at an empty table as we tried to figure out what to eat.

"Let's get a big plate of nachos to share. I'm not that hungry and nachos are a good snacky food." She said.

"Good idea" I said. And we ordered a jumbo plate of nachos. When the guy brought our nachos he offered a sale on candy at the candy store in the mall and handed us coupons. I looked at the coupons and had a great idea.

"I'll be right back." I said. I got up and walked over to the candy store and came back with a big bowl of M&Ms. I set them down on the table and smiled at Ally.

"What did you get those for?" She asked. I tossed one up in the air and caught it in my mouth.

"Your turn" I said.

"I can't catch one of those things in my mouth!" She said laughing.

"Oh yes you can. Or at least we're gonna find out." I said. And I tossed one through the air to her. She opened her mouth and caught it.

"Hey! I did it!" She said.

"Told ya!" I said. And before long we were laughing and tossing candy at each others mouths for the other to catch. But it got out of hand and we started having an M&M food fight. It was still fun so I didn't care. We were both laughing so hard that tears were nearly coming out of our eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I can't breathe!" Ally laughed. I slumped back down in the chair raising my hands to show I was done and kept laughing.

"We made such a mess" she giggled, looking at the colorful ground around us.

"Yeah, who cares? Trish is working as the food court janitor, so she'll have to clean it up." I said.

"Do you really think she will actually clean up?" Ally said still giggling.

"Guess your right" I said, and then we started picking up the candy tossing it into the trash can. Eventually, that turned into a M&M basketball game. And we were laughing all over again.

After we had cleaned up everything, we made our way to the boardwalk on the beach and started walking.

"I gotta hand it to ya Ally, you can be more fun than I thought" I said chuckling.

"Thanks! I can't even believe I was in a food fight! And participating!" she laughed. "Ah man!"

"What?" I asked, startled at her sudden outburst.

"We forgot about the nachos!" She cried in fake disappointment.

"Oh yeah, I guess we did. Oh well, M&Ms are better anyway." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.  
It got dark quicker than I realized as we talked.

"We should probably make our way back home." I said.

"Yeah, it's already dark." She said.  
As we were walking, it immediately got chilly, and Ally started shivering. She got cold way too easily. Probably because she was so small. I did what any nice guy would do, and gave her my jacket. Usually, boyfriends did that sort of thing, but it was kind of instinctual. I always had some random urge to be really protective of her. But that's because we're best friends right? It doesn't mean anything does it? She accepted my jacket and leaned against my side when we were walking. I suddenly had a jump in my heartbeat. Did she like me or something? No, she's just cold. I made myself think. Did I like her? So many questions were asked in my head at one time. Before I knew it, we were walking back through the mall complex and we stopped at the store.

"Um, here you go, thanks." She said handing back my jacket.

"No problem." I said taking the jacket.

"We should hang out more often. Maybe it would give us more song inspiration." She said. I was trying to come up with a reply but I was lost in her eyes. The moonlight reflected her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were looking straight into mine. I got embarrassed and blushed and shook my head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Yeah, we should. Ya know, I really had fun today. You're not half bad Dawson." I said laughing. She gave me a friendly punch on the arm and started laughing too.

Then after the laughter there was another moment of awkward silence. I hated awkward silence. So I leaned down and lifted her up into a big hug. That was when I felt butterflies in my stomach. She was so warm and small, and she smelled really good. Like vanilla. I never wanted to let go. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her head nestled into my shoulder, giggling slightly at the fact she wasn't touching the ground. I set her back down against my will but kept my hands on her arms.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye Ally!" I said not wanting to leave.

"Bye Austin! I'll see ya tomorrow." She said. I walked back to my house and hopped in my window. I noticed my jacket smelled like vanilla. I usually am a chocolate type of guy, but vanilla was my new favorite.

ALLY'S POV:

We were walking back home from the boardwalk. Me and Austin had just had the best day. I did some pretty ridiculous stuff that I never would have done without Austin.

It got cold and he handed me his jacket it was so sweet for him to do that. Usually that is a boyfriend type thing but I didn't care. It was still nice. I've always had a really good friendship with Austin. We are total opposites but opposites attract, so we're good. We had been starting to spend a lot more time together recently. I don't mind. He is my best friend and he brings out the best in me.

I started thinking of how good of a friend he is and I had leaned into his side without even noticing. Uh oh. What if this made things weird? Why would it? We don't like each other like that? But he has been so nice and sweet. Do I kinda like him? I tried to get it out of my head as we approached the store. I handed back his jacket and thanked him. I told him we should hang out more. I didn't want that to sound awkward so I also added the fact it would make for good song inspiration.

I noticed how handsome Austin really is. Especially with the moonlight highlighting his features. His messy blonde hair was really cute. His eyes were a deep caring hazel brown. His smile sparkled and had the ability to make butterflies stir up in my chest. I suddenly found myself blushing at the thought. He agreed that we should hang out again and he said he had a really fun time. When he was talking though, he almost sounded really nervous. Which was weird because Austin never gets nervous. He picked me up into a huge bearhug and it felt great. I held onto him tightly and took in the beautiful scent of his cologne. He always smelled the same. I've hugged him enough times to know that. It's like he doesn't even use cologne, he just smelled like Austin. And Austin smelled good. We said bye and went our separate ways. I sat on my bed writing down thoughts in my book. Only to realize that everything I wrote was about Austin.

**So there's chapter one! It will get better, I promise. Also I feel like I repeat myself a little bit with my different stories. I'm trying to get better with that...Tell me what you think about this one so far! Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? I wanna know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! This one is kinda long, but that's okay I guess. Thanks so much for the reviews! I really am liking this particular story, and I'm glad you guys are too! Don't forget to read and review!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I woke up feeling great. That's usually pretty rare because I hate waking up. I had a dream of my date with Ally last night. Wait did I just say date? It wasn't a date. Just a friendly get together. Right? But something deep inside me wished it had been a date. I kept hearing the echo of what Nelson had said to me, 'c'mon, it's no secret you like Ally...'. Was it really true? Did I like Ally? Of course I like Ally, but do I like her like that? My conscious kept saying no, but my heart kept screaming yes. I guess it was official. I liked Ally. They always say to listen to your heart. Well I listened and it told me what I wanted to hear.

Ally quickly filled my thoughts. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her sparkly smile that lit up a room, her laugh that sounded like the ringing of a bell, her quirky personality, her incredibly cute inability to dance, her amazing voice and songwriting talent, the list could have gone on forever. Yep, I DEFINITELY liked Ally. I really wanted to go see her now. Although I don't think I could even keep my cool if I saw her anymore. Whoa, did I just say that? Austin moon can't keep his cool around a girl. No, Austin moon can't keep his cool around Ally Dawson.

I put on a t-shirt, shorts, and my red hi-tops. I again hopped out my window to make my way to SonicBoom. Using the window is kind of a habit now. I walked into the store and Ally was helping a customer. I stood behind that customer as if I were in line. After the customer left I stepped up and rang the service bell.

"Ms Dawson? I could use some help please!" I said rapidly ringing the bell.  
She stopped my hand on the bell and moved it to the countertop.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She laughed.

"Same reason I was here yesterday. I'll probably be here a lot you know. Dez is gonna be gone for a week." I said.

"Great, just what I need, another child to babysit" she joked.

"Another? Who is the other child?" I asked.

"Nelson. I'm not really taking care of him, but he is always over here bugging me." She said with a sigh.

"Ya know he has a crush on you." I said wondering why I mentioned that.

"A crush? On me? Nelson?" She asked confused.

"Yes, yes, and yes." I answered.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"He told me yesterday to back off from his woman" I laughed.

"No way!" Ally couldn't help her laughter. It was okay, cause I liked the sound of that little bell.

"Yes way. He sounded pretty threatening." I said.

"Why would he tell you to back off though? It's not like we're dating or anything." Ally said.

"Well I'm always over. We do kinda hang out a lot if you haven't noticed." I said blushing a teensy bit.

"Yeah, I've noticed..." She trailed off.  
Another moment of awkward silence passed through.

"So what fun activities do you have planned for today Mr. Moon?" She asked, giggling a little.

"I don't really know, but it doesn't matter. It looks like you've got customers to attend to today." I said, eyeing the small crowd slowly gathering at the front of the store.

"Oh yeah, right." She said going to go help the customers. After she helped the crowd I went over to her. I took my place sitting on top of the counter trying to think of something to do.

"Well I can't close up shop today until about six o clock in the afternoon, so I guess we'll have to hang out here." Ally said.

"I don't mind, we have tons of instruments to play with!" I said.

I picked up my favorite guitar and started free styling some lyrics. I was mainly singing about what was happening at that moment. It was enough to get Ally to giggle a little. My heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me. I impulsively started singing the song Heartbeat. I was singing it to Ally, but she didn't have to know that, not yet.

"...Girl you know you got my heart beat beating like, girl you know you got my heart beat beating like that..." I sang. She still wasn't catching the hints. But it's okay, I'll tell her when I can trust that it won't make things awkward.

Time passed and gradually the day was coming to an end. We still had a fun day playing around with the instruments.

"Hey! It's six o clock! Time to close up!" She said with excitement.

"Cool! But what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, we've been playing around with so much music today that I think I can come up with a new song!" She said.

"Cool! Lets work on it!" I said. We went up to the practice room and sat down on the piano bench. We started playing on each end of the keys and sang out some lyrics. Before long we had a great new song. Ally was amazing. All she had to do was live a normal day and she had inspiration and wrote a new song.

"It's amazing how you can write a song without any effort at all. You make it look like anyone could write a song." I said.

"Thanks Austin. Most of my inspiration is from you." She said blushing slightly.

"Really? How?" I asked. Confused that I was behind every lyric she wrote.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, think of all the stuff I never would have done. All my life I would've just sat here in my little unbroken shell living life as that girl who works at the music store. Not Ally Dawson, the talented songwriter for Internet sensation Austin Moon. I never would've gone to the beach, never met Dez (that crazy kid, but I love him), never got locked in a freezer at an ice cream store and got taken in by the police, never been on TV, never would've been able to prove to hatergirl that I could stand up for myself, I never would've gotten to perform on stage with you, or at all, I wouldn't have met cool superstars through jimmy Starr, and I never would've learned to have fun and be myself. Everything meaningful in my life happened because of you." She explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. But surprisingly enough, you changed my life just as much." I said.

"No way, you had rock star written all over your name." She said.

"Only because you were the one who wrote it there. I never would've made it anywhere without you. I can't write songs, you know that. All of those experiences that you talked about, I wouldn't have had those either if it wasn't for you. You changed me Ally. I probably would be in jail right now if I didn't know you. At least considering the crazy things me and Dez did all the time. You showed me how important trust and friendship are. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the worlds best 'best friend'." I smiled. She smiled back at me in thanks and I almost melted underneath the gaze of her beautiful eyes. I stood up and gave her the biggest and most meaningful hug I've ever given. We were probably hugging each other for ten minutes. Okay not really, but you know what I mean.

We finally let go and she suggested that we watch a movie in the lounge room downstairs. I agreed. It was kind of awkward picking out a movie cause all she had were romance movies. She was such a sucker for romance. I told her I didn't care what we watched. She ended up picking Titanic. We sat down on the huge leather couch and clicked play. I got up and made popcorn for us and sat back down.

We were just sitting there at first, but then as time passed, it got late and Ally got tired. She leaned over into my shoulder and continued to watch the movie. I put my arm around her shoulder, not out of romance but just to get more comfortable. Okay and maybe a teeny bit of romance. I felt her snuggle up onto my chest and go to sleep. I really didn't mind at all. I leaned my cheek down onto the soft brown curls in her hair and fell asleep too.

I slowly started to wake up the next morning. I was just about to get up and stretch until I realized Ally was still sleeping on me. I immediately settled back down hoping the moment never ended. But eventually the sun shone through the window causing Ally to fidget around, coming to her senses. She turned her head up and yawned and then looked and saw me inches away from her face. She suddenly sat up analyzing the situation. She looked really nervous.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know..." She stuttered.

"Calm down Ally, everything is fine. You fell asleep watching the movie and so did I. Nothing happened. I just didn't want to wake you up cause you looked comfortable." I said.

"Oh, okay." She said with a flood of relief covering her face."Breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure, but lets go out" I said. Immediately Ally looked nervous again. "For breakfast Ally, lets go out for breakfast." I laughed.

"Oh!" she started laughing too.

We went out for breakfast at Pancake Hut. That's my favorite restaurant. Obviously. We ordered a monster plate of endless all you can eat pancakes. I knew Ally wasn't going to eat a lot, but I was! I was stuffed. I finally ate so many pancakes I thought I might explode. Suddenly my phone was buzzing. I answered with a very unstable hello. I thought I might puke.

"Hey buddy!" Answered the voice.

"Dez?!" I asked.

"Yup! Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I'm coming back early today!" He said.

"That's great Dez! But why so early?" I asked.

"Well, I may have gotten us banned from the hotel. It involved a penguin and a LOT of ketchup." He said.

"A penguin? Dez you're in Florida. Never mind I don't want to know." I replied.

"Well anyway, I'll be there in like 20 minutes. We are already on our way back." Said Dez.

"Cool, see ya" and with that I hung up.

"Dez is coming back today, in like 20 minutes!" I said to Ally.

"Cool, now you don't have to bother me anymore." Said Ally. I suddenly felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"I was bothering you?" I asked sadly.

"No, of course not. I was joking. I really really had a lot of fun." She said, making me feel better instantly.

"Oh, good. Cause it was the best three days I've ever had." I said.

We finished our pancakes, I paid, and we went to the boardwalk to wait for Dez. We were walking down the boardwalk just like we did two days ago. Except this time it was different. It was strange how much feelings can change in three days. Three days ago she was no more to me than a best friend. Well she was, I just didn't notice it yet. Today, everything is different. Not physically, but mentally.

We stopped walking and leaned over the railing of the boardwalk, overlooking the ocean. The summer breeze blew slightly, bringing the sweet smell of vanilla to my nose. I looked over at her and she was smiling and looked as if she was imagining something. Something really good. For some reason, I hoped that she was thinking of me. I set my hand on top of hers and she didn't look at me, she just wrapped her fingers up into mine. Unfortunately, Dez showed up and broke up the moment. I was still happy to see him though.

"Hey buddy!" I said greeting him with our signature handshake. "What up?!"  
Ally said hi and gave him a friendly hug.

I noticed that she really didn't hug him or anybody like she hugged me. Not to be weird, but she just steps into the hugs of anyone else. She doesn't put her arms around anyone's neck she just keeps her arms right under the other's arms. She even hugs her own father like that. She hugs me more than her own father, I thought. I blushed and grinned at the thought. After hugging Dez she came back and stood next to me again.

"Hey, let's all go to the beach and hang out today! I can get Trish to come too!" Dez suggested.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea! You up for it Ally?" I said.

"I don't know, I mean, there's sand and waves and I don't really like the beach that much. I don't even own a bathing suit." Ally said.

"Then I'll go buy you one! C'mon Ally! Pleeease? It'll be fun!" I begged.

"Oh alright, but I'm picking a really expensive swimsuit for you to buy." She said trying to upset me. It wasn't working.

I told Dez to get Trish and we would meet up with him later. In the meantime, I told Ally to find a store and get a bathing suit. All I had in my wallet was sixty bucks, so I just gave it all to her and told her to knock herself out.

"Austin, sixty dollars is a lot of money, you don't need to give me all of it." She said.

"No, it's okay. Really. You said you were getting something expensive anyway so go ahead." I said. Ally just smiled and went into Towels and Tanlines, a store that sold beach related things. She came back out about fifteen minutes later with a bikini and a sundress. She handed me back eleven dollars that she didn't spend.

"You can keep it. I don't need it for anything. I get my next allowance this weekend so I'm good." I said.

"Thanks, you are really sweet." Ally said smiling.

We walked into SonicBoom real quick so Ally could change. We swung by my house too for the same thing. We met up with Trish and Dez on the boardwalk. We walked down towards the ocean sitting our stuff on a little spot in the sand. Trish set up her lounge chair and said she was going to sleep and tan. Dez started building sand castles. Ally spread out a blanket and started to write stuff down in her book. Man I really wanted to know what she wrote in there. I wanted to surf the waves, but I'd rather get Ally into the water too. She needed to experience the full beauty of the beach.

I sat down next to her on the blanket and put my head on her shoulder, and started blinking my eyes pleadingly.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to enjoy the beach. Not sitting on a towel writing in a book." I said.

"I am enjoying it. Just fine thank you." She said. But I didn't buy it. I grabbed her hands causing her to drop her book and pulled her into the open. I started pulling her around dancing idiotically like the way we did the first time we were trying to write a song. She started laughing uncontrollably which caused me to do the same. We ended up both falling in the sand laughing. We got up after a few minutes of trying to calm down.

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked her.  
"In the ocean? Me? No way." She said.

"Why do you wimp out when the ocean is mentioned?" I asked jokingly.

"I do not wimp out! I just don't like the waves. I like watching and listening to the waves, just not being in them." She said.

"Ah, c'mon Ally. Take a chance. Be a little risky. That's what fun is." I said.

"Um, okay. Give me a minute though." She said unsure. I watched as she went back to the blanket and slipped out of her sundress, leaving her with her brand new bikini that I bought. I started to feel funny inside. I wasn't focused on anything about her that I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help the drool coming out of my mouth. She was REALLY beautiful. I took off my t shirt and threw it back up on the towel with her sundress.

"You spent my money well" I said smiling. But then I immediately mentally face palmed myself for saying something like that to her. I didn't even mean to.

"Shut up. I hate swimsuits. I'm only wearing this cause I didn't want to be left out of the beach trip." She said flatly.

"Well you look great. Honestly. I'll have to get you to the beach more often." I said subconsciously again.

"Well thanks anyway." She said blushing slightly.

"Well what are we waiting for? The ocean awaits us!" I said leaping towards the ocean. She still seemed unsure and slowly made her way to the shoreline.

I saw an old dock about 90 feet above the sea level. I immediately wanted to jump off of that, and I wanted Ally to do it with me. She saw me looking towards the dock and immediately shook her head and started going back to the towel.

"Ally! C'mon! Remember? Take a risk! Have fun! Have I taught you nothing in the six years I've known you?" I begged.

"I'm not jumping down ninety feet off of an old dock into the ocean! Are you crazy?!" She yelled.

"Fine. Maybe I am crazy. But will you at least walk up there with me so I can jump off?" I asked.

"Okay. I guess that won't kill me." She agreed.

And we walked up to the top of the hill and down the dock to the edge. Immediately Ally saw how far down it seemed and lost her balance. Her knees started getting shaky and I wrapped her up in a hug. She turned her face into my chest, not wanting to look down. I was okay with that. More than okay actually.

"Let's jump." I said. She actually didn't protest too much this time. She just looked up at me with a hint of fear in her eyes. I held out my hand for her.

"Just like bungee jumping. We'll jump together. It turned out being fun didn't it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun" she said.

"Alright, so do you trust me?" I asked.

I expected her to back down, but she nodded slightly and grabbed my hand and gave me a smile. The fact that she put all her fear and trust into me made me feel really good. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good" and I squeezed her hand. We walked to the edge of the dock and I heard her take a deep breath.  
"It'll be okay, I'm here for ya." I said trying to reassure her.

"Okay, I trust you." She breathed. And with that, we leaped over the edge into the ocean. I heard her scream as she fell and she tightened her grip on my hand. We splashed into the water and she still didn't let go of my hand. It made it harder for me to swim up to the surface, but I would never let go. Letting go would be like breaking our trust.

To my shock and surprise, she surfaced with a huge smile on her face. She was laughing like crazy.

"That was amazing! Why did I have second thoughts about that?! That was so fun! Let's do it again! Again!" She said.

"Well well well, look at Ally Dawson, the adrenaline junkie." I joked.

"Call me what you want, but that was awesome!" She yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so funny seeing her like this, she is usually so shy and insecure. But I liked this new side of her. She had a new spark in her eye that made the butterflies in my stomach explode into excitement. We swam to the edge and climbed up onto the rocks and ran up the hill to the dock to jump again.

"Beat this" I said running to the edge and back flipped off the edge. I floated in the spot that I landed and looked up to see a tiny speck that was Ally. She back flipped off the edge too, but she kept on flipping until just before she hit the water cannonball style.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But this time I'll beat you." I said challenging her too a 'dive off'.

We had fun jumping off of the dock for probably three more hours. Eventually we both met up on top of the dock again and we were both totally out of breath. She still was hyped up on adrenaline and wanted to keep jumping. But I knew that she needed to rest for a little bit. I grabbed her arm and tried to keep her from jumping again. She pulled away and said she was fine but as she jerked back away from me she tripped and stumbled over the edge.

"ALLY!" I shrieked. I knew immediately that she didn't have enough breath to surface the water. I bolted over the edge, and because I'm heavier than her featherweight body, I caught up with her and grabbed her arm just before we hit the water. But the impact was so hard that I lost my grip on her arm. I started panicking and frantically looked around for her to bob out of the water. But there was nothing.

**Oooooh, Cliffhanger! Im not gonna post the next chapter until you guys tell me what you thought of this one! So review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I plan on having possibly one more chapter after this one unless you guys think I should continue it further. After this story yum posting my new story that I personally like a lot! Why do I keep talking about the future? Read and review please!**

AUSTIN'S POV

I felt dizzy and thought I might pass out. As much as it hurt my eyes, I stuck my head under the water and opened my eyes to try to find Ally. I faintly saw a small area of where a body appeared to be slowly sinking to the bottom. I took a huge gulp of air and pushed myself down probably fifteen or twenty feet to grab her. I could tell that she had blacked out. I wrapped my hand tightly around hers and swam up to the surface. I pulled her onto the beach and tried to bring her to her senses. I checked her pulse. It was still thrumming very very slowly and softly. But she wasn't breathing. I felt my heart sink to my gut and I started shaking and had no idea what to do.

I decided that CPR was the way to go. I started doing chest compressions and I put my lips on hers and breathed my air into her lungs. I had been wondering what it would feel like to kiss her, but never like this. After about six repeats of this she finally coughed up some water and flitted her big brown eyes open.

So much relief rushed over me, that before I even knew it, tears were quickly streaming down my face. I have never cried, not once in my entire life. Except for being born but that doesn't count. She sat up slowly, holding her hand up to her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You died." My voice cracked when I said it.

"What?" She said extremely confused.

"You fell off the dock when you were out of breath and when you hit the water, you blacked out. You started to sink to the bottom but I got you and brought you back to life on the beach." I said explaining it more thoroughly.

"Whoa. No way. I did not just DIE. Did I?" She said totally baffled.

"That's what I said." I told her, trying to hold back my tears without success.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask that? My best friend in the whole world just died, and you're asking me why I'm crying?! Ally I thought you were gone forever! I felt as if I was dying! You were laying there dead on the beach and I had no idea what to do! I was freaking out! I don't even know how I knew to give you CPR, it was just instinctual I guess." I found more tears coming down my face as I was trying to explain.

"It's okay Austin. It's in the past and I'm okay now. Just a headache, that's all. But I don't want to jump anymore." She said laughing.

I couldn't help but be amazed. She just died and she's over here laughing and trying to calm me down. When I saw her smile and the sparkle in her eyes, I immediately calmed down and realized that as long as she was okay, I would be too. We stood up and I hugged her so tightly I was afraid that I could've possibly just squeezed the life right out of her. I never wanted to let her go again. After all, last time I let go, she died. I kept seeing flashbacks of her falling over the edge, hearing her scream, seeing her sink to the bottom, and seeing her dead in my arms.

We probably hugged for ten minutes straight and this time I'm not exaggerating. I felt warm tears roll down my back and pulled away to see what was wrong.

"Why are you crying now? I thought you said we're fine" I said concerned.

"I am fine. I'm way more than fine. Because you saved my life. I can't believe you would risk your life for mine. That's why I'm crying." She said her chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"I would always give my life for yours. You're the most important thing in my entire life. I would die for you any day. You're my best friend, and I love you." I said. I wondered if that was true, did I really love her? Of course I did. No questions asked. And I couldn't hide it from her anymore. Not after what happened today. I was too close to losing her.

She smiled her heart stopping smile and I couldn't help it. I put my arms around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. This time it was real. She was actually conscious of it. My heart was beating out of my chest and it was everything I always imagined my first kiss would be. I couldn't imagine ever kissing anyone else.

ALLY'S POV:** (A/N-sorry I went so far back, but I really wanted to get in Ally's POV, but I couldn't find room before to break it up well...)**

Austin, Trish, Dez, and I decided to go to the beach. I hated the beach but went anyway because I didn't want to sit around doing nothing all day without my friends. I sat down on a blanket that I brought and just decided to write in my book. I started writing lyrics I could use in a song about the calming sound of the ocean and the seagulls. But I was watching Austin start to play in the sand with Dez. And soon enough, he made his way into my thoughts and into my book. I have to admit that I have been slowly falling for Austin. He was SO nice. About everything. Everything he did was out of total kindness. He was the best friend anyone could ever have. And I have to admit, he wasn't half bad looking either. He had messy blonde-brown hair that stuck out in every direction but flopped just the right way. He had a laugh that was contagious. His smile could make you feel butterflies, as could his touch. The way he hugged me, or held my hand. His eyes looked like the eyes of a teddy bear. Kind, caring, forgiving, sweet, and a beautiful dark chocolate hazel brown. Yet he also had a spark of rebellious nature in him. He was always so cocky and pushy. But he was never like that around me. He immediately turned into a caring, kind, protective teddy bear. I liked it. I liked him. I had to admit it. I've known the guy for six years and he's really growing on me.

Just as I was writing these thoughts in my book, Austin grabbed my hands and pulled me right off the blanket. He took my hands and wrapped up his fingers into mine. A sudden rush of butterflies flew through me. What was he doing? Then he started pulling me around and dancing like a total idiot. It was hilarious. I started dancing around too. I remembered back to the day when Austin and I wrote our very first song, 'break down the walls'. He had tried to get me to loosen up and have fun so we danced around like idiots to get ideas flowing. It was the first time that I decided to trust Austin. He had that light in his eye that I knew would never fade. It still hasn't. After six years.

We ended up laughing so much that we fell in the sand. Then he wanted me to go swimming. There was no way I was getting in that ocean. Austin told me that I always wimped out whenever something fun came up. I protested. I don't wimp out! Do I? He told me I needed to take a chance and a risk, that that's what fun is. He has always been right about the 'fun' topic, so I had to give in and agree.

I went up to the blanket and slipped out of my sundress revealing my brand new bathing suit. I turned around to see that Austin had taken his shirt off. I mean its not like I haven't seen him shirtless before, it's just that, when did he get a six-pack? I guess he works out at home. As much as I hated to admit it, he was quite attractive. He was staring at me with a dazed look on his face. I immediately got self-conscious. I blushed.

"You spent my money well." he said.

He immediately started blushing as if he didn't mean to say that. I chose to ignore it so he wouldn't feel so awkward. I just told him to shut up even though I was flattered. It was sort of a snappy insecurity that made me answer like that. He shook his head and turned to look somewhere else.

Almost immediately, his eyes were locked on an old dock and he was grinning. Oh. No. I thought. That wasn't just any old dock. It was a dock that used to be a tourist attraction but eventually formed the nickname daredevil drop. It is a dock about ninety feet above the surface of the ocean water and thrill seekers jump off of it for fun.

"No way. Don't even think about it." I told Austin.

"C'mon Ally! What about taking risks? Remember? Have a little fun!" He begged.

"Are you crazy? No way." I said.

"Well will you at least walk up there with me so I can jump off?" He asked.  
I knew there was probably going to be some catch to this later on, but what the hey?

"Okay, fine. I guess that won't kill me." I told him.

We walked to the top and peeked over the edge. I saw how far down it was and got dizzy. I felt my knees start to get wobbly and I almost fell over but Austin wrapped me up in a hug of security. I turned my head down into his chest because I was getting sick looking down. Then he said,

"Let's jump."  
At first I thought he was crazy, but the way he had me in his arms, I felt totally safe. I've always felt better with Austin nearby. He acts like a bodyguard for me. He always has my back. I just looked up at him with my eyes trying to find an answer.

"It'll be just like bungee jumping. We'll jump together." He said offering me his hand. I did something I never thought I would do. I nodded my head yes. I smiled at the thought of my sudden insanity. I grabbed his hand and he entwined our fingers. I looked over the edge again taking a deep breath.

"It's okay Ally, I'm here for ya." Said Austin. When he said that, my trust fell into his hands.

"Okay, I trust you." I said knowing that I could.

He smiled one last time, and with that I felt my body leave the dock. I was falling through the air squeezing tightly to Austin's hand. We splashed into the water and resurfaced. That was awesome! I told Austin how much fun it was and I wanted to go again. He called me an adrenaline junkie. Whatever. It was still really fun. We kept jumping over and over again. We turned it into a contest to see who had a better dismount.

Eventually I was out of breath. I was on the dock with Austin and he told me to rest. But the adrenaline got the better of me and I wanted to keep jumping even though I knew I didn't have enough oxygen. Austin grabbed my arms and tried to stop me but I jerked backward and fell off the dock. I shrieked when I felt myself fall. Suddenly all the adrenaline was gone and fear took its place. I noticed Austin had fallen next to me and grabbed my arm and that was the last thing I saw. I felt like I was hit by a truck. I smacked the water with such a force flat on my back that it knocked me unconscious.

I saw nothing but darkness. I saw my life flash around in front of me. To my surprise, every flashback was a flashback with Austin. Not my parents, or Trish, or anyone else. Just me and Austin. I felt sad that I would probably never see him again. The last clear image I have of him is when I jerked out of his grip and fell backward off the dock. But that wasn't a really good image.

I felt pressure close in around me. The images faded and darkness closed in again. I tried to fight to get back to the light, but it was like I was trapped inside myself. It was no use. I was a goner. The struggle became to hard and I was giving up.

The next thing I knew, I was coughing up water on the beach.  
"What happened?" I asked totally confused.

"You died." Said Austin. I noticed that when he said this, his voice cracked and was really shaky. That never happened. Then I noticed tears streaming down his face. That NEVER happened. He eventually explained everything to me. I asked him why he was crying. He explained to me that his best friend just died and he was freaking out and he almost died and kept on. I tried to calm him down. He just scooped me up into a really big hug. Suddenly I found myself crying. The fact the Austin Moon, would put his life before mine, Ally Dawson, meant the world to me. I always knew Austin was nice, but not that nice. He then asked why I was crying and I told him.

He told me that he would always be there for me and my life always comes first. He said that I was his best friend. He said that he loved me. Did he mean that? Or was he just happy I was alive? I knew for a fact that I loved him, and that would never change. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but I threw my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. The butterflies in my chest exploded into a frenzy. It was perfect. And there's no one that I'd rather share the experience with.

**What did you think? Good or bad? Reviews equal happiness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is the last chapter. It's kinda short, but I just wanted to finalize the ending a little more. I could make a sequel possibly if you guys think I should. Read and review!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I finally pulled away from the kiss. I was just coming back to my senses when I suddenly got really nervous. Did I just jeopardize everything? What if she doesn't like me like that? Well, I don't think she would have kissed back if she didn't.

I looked down at her and she smiled. I loved that smile. It lit up a room. It lit up my heart. I tried to smile back, but I was lost in my nervous thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I didn't ruin everything. Because you're my best friend and I couldn't be here without you. So can we still just be best friends? I loved it when we were best friends and I couldn't live with the fact that I messed that up." I said rambling nervously.

"Yes, we will always be best friends. No matter what. I couldn't imagine my life without you either. Actually, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." She joked.

"If it wasn't for me, you never would have went up there in the first place." I told her.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you, I never would've learned to have fun and live life to the fullest." She replied.

"Okay,...wait. Where are Trish and Dez? I completely forgot about them. It's already dark outside." I said remembering them.

"Oh yeah, I have no idea." She said. We walked back up to the blanket to find all of their stuff gone. All that was left was Dez' sand castle. There was a note wrapped around a stick in the castle. I opened it up and read it aloud:  
"Dear Austin and Ally. You guys pretty much ditched us to go have fun on your own. Thanks a lot. But it's okay, we understand :) After it started getting dark we packed up our stuff and went home. Hope you guys have fun, we are planning on meeting together for lunch tomorrow if you're interested. Love- Trish and Dez." I read. I wondered what he meant when they wrote we understand with a smiley face.

"Well I guess we better get going too. It is pretty late, and I think I have sunburn." said Ally. We walked home talking about our crazy day. As we were walking I took her hand in mine and entwined our fingers. I loved having her hands touch mine. I remember when we were writing our first song and our hands touched for the first time on the piano. That was the first spark that I'd ever had with any girl. It happened one other time after the whole jealousy with Elliot. We almost kissed that day, but Dez barged in the room and broke it up. Stupid Dez, I thought. But we forgot about it so things wouldn't be awkward. I could tell you every single time that our hands have touched. I remember each and every time. Dancing, bungee jumping, etc. We got to SonicBoom after a while.

"Thanks for, well, ya know." She said.

"I know, you're welcome." I told her.

We stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds and I told her that I'd see her tomorrow when we met up for lunch. She agreed and locked up. I went home thinking of her. I never thought my first love would be my best friend. I never thought my best friend would be Ally Dawson. To anyone else, she is nerdy, self-conscious, and a goody two shoes. But to me, she's amazing. She is the friendliest, most caring, down to earth girl I've ever met. I went to sleep dreaming of her.

I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone ringing. Dez. I answered sleepily.

"What do you want Dez? It's like seven in the morning."

"Well, actually it's a little after noon. And I thought you were coming to lunch. Me Trish and Ally have been here for like twenty minutes." He said.

"Ah man! I totally forgot. Sorry. I'll be there in like ten minutes. Bye." I hung up. I jumped in the shower really quick then got dressed and hopped out the window to the food court. I sat in the empty seat between Ally and Dez. We talked and Dez told us about his trip and Trish explained her new job.

We sat in silence and Trish and Dez were exchanging strange looks. They finally broke the silence.

"How long is it going to take for you to realize it?!" Trish yelled.

"You guys are oblivious!" Dez yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" I said to Dez.

"You two! You're totally in love with each other! You both know it on the inside but you are oblivious to the others love for you! It's driving us insane! Just admit it!" Dez ranted.  
I immediately started blushing and looked down at Ally who was doing the same. She didn't say anything and I didn't know what to say either.

"We know it already anyway! Not to be weird, but when we left the beach, we set up a secret camera on the beach to spy on you guys. We couldn't hear your conversation, but we saw you kiss!" Dez admitted. We sat silently for a minute, but Ally spoke up.

"It was just in the moment. I just died you know, we were just happy that I was I alive. I'm sure Austin didn't mean anything by it, it probably meant nothing, he's probably kissed twenty other girls." Ally said a little sharply. I knew she had to be lying. Nobody kisses back like THAT when you're just 'in the moment'. I had to tell her the truth. I've gone too long keeping my feelings inside.

"Um, no. That's not exactly true. I mean yeah, it was kind of in the moment. And I was happy you were alive. But it meant way more than that to me. And by the way, you're my first kiss." I admitted sheepishly.

"Really? But you've dated so many girls. You never kissed any of them?" She asked.

"Nope. I honestly never even really liked any of them either. The only reason I dated them was to distract myself from you. I knew you would never like me, and it would ruin everything if I did, so I tried to make myself forget about it. But it didn't work. I kept comparing them to you without even knowing it. I wanted you and only you. I always have." I told her.

"Austin, that's so sweet. I can't believe you never said anything, I have felt the same way about you for a while." She said. My heart jumped at the thought of her liking me.

"Really? You like me too?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. I wrapped her up in my arms and gave her a huge bear hug.

When I pulled away and looked into her eyes I impulsively leaned in to kiss her. It was just as good as the first kiss, and I didn't care who was watching.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Trish and Dez yelled at the same time. I just smiled and rolled my eyes, I noticed Ally doing the same thing. We decided to go to the amusement park and spend the day having fun. We all loved roller coasters, even Ally. Only because I showed her how awesome they were My life has been roller coaster. And I never couldn't have ridden a better ride.

**What did you think? Like I said, not much happened this chapter I just wanted the ending a little more clear. In the very near future I will be posting the first chapter of my brand new story that I hope you guys will love! Thats all, Review!**


End file.
